Wrong Place Wrong Time Wrong House!
by The Temple of Time
Summary: She didn't notice the wind. Nor the rain or cold all together. Her heart was broken. All of this started with the stupid sorting ceremony all those years ago. And now she was here. She heard the soft splashing of footsteps. She didn't need to look up to know who it was but she did anyway. Draco offered her his hand. After all she'd been through... how could she refuse it?
1. Year 1:: Chapter 1

Ginny sat stunned on the three legged stool. The school was as shocked as she was. She wished dearly that the hat would suddenly laugh out and yell out that it was kidding. But nothing happened. Professor McGonagall slowly lifted the hat off her head. She looked as sick as Ginny felt. "Move along, Miss Weasely," she said in a quiet voice.

There was no cheering, no applause, as Ginny stepped off the stool and walked to the other end of the hall from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table. Everyone, teachers and other students, all thought that she would be put into Gryffindor since she was a Weasely. But no, she was put into Slytherin, the last house that anyone would have expected. The hat hadn't even given her a chance to think not Slytherin before it yelled it out.

She sat at the very end of the table, closest to the other teachers and away from everyone else and kept her head down. She met no one's gaze. She couldn't believe it. She, Ginerva Molly Weasely, a Slytherin. She felt like crying, but kept the tears to herself. The last thing she needed was letting anyone else thinking she were weak. She glanced at the head table where the teachers sat. She saw Professor Snape watching her. He looked confused and concerned. Ginny looked back down and tried to convince herself that houses didn't matter. She was there for an education, nothing more. Still, inside she was thankful the Ron and Harry weren't there, for whatever reason. She could only imagine Ron standing up and exclaiming that there had been a mistake and demand a resort. She was surprised that the twins didn't do just that.

The rest of the sorting and the feast flew by in a blur. Ginny didn't eat much. She felt too sick. She kept expecting someone to walk over and ask why she wasn't sitting at the proper house table. But it never happened. After Professor Dumbledore's speech Ginny stood up and followed the Slytherin Prefect down to the dungeons. She was scared. Meals were one thing but now she was to live with them. Sleep in the same dormitories, share the same classes. She barely heard the Prefect say that the password at a blank stone wall was Parseltongue. It opened and Ginny trudged in behind everyone else. The stone wall closed behind her. "On the left and down the stairs are the girls' dormitory," said the Prefect in a bored tone. "And to the right are the boys'. You'll find your things already in your rooms."

The wall opened behind Ginny again and she turned. It was Snape. He looked at her and indicated for her to follow him. She followed out of the common room and out to the main stairway where McGonagall and Percy Weasely were waiting for her. Her brother looked nervous. "Percy wanted to talk to you," McGonagall said softly and Percy took Ginny a little ways away.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

She opened her mouth to answer, found her mouth desperately dry, closed her mouth and shook her head. Percy continued. "I already asked Professor McGonagall if we can redo the sorting but she refused. Once you're sorted you're sorted and not even the headmaster can change that."

"Percy," she said nervously in a scared voice. "I can't be in Slytherin. I... I'm a Weasely. They'll tear me apart in there. Please, Percy, don't make me go back down there!"

Percy pulled his sister into a tight hug. "You'll always have us to talk to talk to, Ginny. Just try to keep your spirits up."

At that moment the two professors approached them. "You two must get back to your common rooms." McGonagall said softly.

They separated. Snape escorted Ginny back to the common room and left her to say the password and step inside. "So," said a drawling voice when the wall closed behind Ginny. "A Weasely has been put into Slytherin. Isn't this a surprise, boys?"

Ginny avoided Draco Malfoy's eyes. She'd only seen him a few days ago in Flourish and Blotts while buying the Lockhart books. She'd snapped at him to leave Harry alone and he'd only sneered at her and had they been in the hall and she had been put in Gryffindor she would have told him to shove off. But she was in Slytherin and surrounded by Slytherins who all had a grudge against one or another of her brothers. She tried to edge away and get to the girls' dormitory but Draco stepped in her way. "I can't say that any of us are feeling particularly welcoming to the daughter of a blood traitor."

She knew he was talking about her father but she couldn't find the courage to stand up for him. She kept her head down and hoped that he would move and leave her alone. He snarled, grabbed her hair and shoved her out of his way. She stumbled forward, much to the other Slytherins' amusement, and hurried towards the dorms. She found her name on a little plaque with three other girls and she hurried in. Her trunk was at the bed on the far side. She rushed over and climbed into her bed without changing and closed the curtains. She began to cry silently. What would her mum and dad say? What would Bill and Charley say? What would summers be like now that she was the first Weasely in history to be in Slytherin? She couldn't bare it and fell asleep crying.

The next morning Ginny woke with dry eyes. She rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. Six o'clock in the morning. No one would be awake yet so she stood up and dressed silently. She took her bag and walked silently out of her dorm and into the common room. The fire had burned itself out and the room was cold. No one was there. Ginny bolted to the wall and pushed it open. She didn't stop running until she reached the warm and well lit stairwell. From there she made her way to the great hall and almost sat down at the Gryffindor table. At the last second she swerved and sat down at the Slytherin table.

The only food on the table was toast, pumpkin juice and tea. She solemnly munched on a piece of toast and drank her tea. She still felt numb with the realisation that she was in Slytherin. She didn't know what a bigger disappointment was, her in Slytherin or Ron crashing the car into the Whomping Willow. She half expected a howler from her parents. Or getting pulled out of school and going to another one. Loads of nasty ideas filled her head as she munched on her toast and she didn't realise that the Slytherin prefect had sat down in front of her. When she did notice she only looked away. "You shouldn't be in Slytherin." He said softly, almost concerned. "No Weasely belongs in Slytherin, especially you. You're brothers can at least hold their own."

Ginny didn't reply. She knew what he said was completely right. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. Especially if the Headmaster couldn't put her into Gryffindor. The prefect sighed. "Look, I'll keep an eye out for you because I owe Percy a favour. But don't expect me to sabotage my reputation for you."

Ginny nodded and took a sip of tea as the prefect walked away from her. Some other students were starting to trickle into the great hall now. The ones who saw her started muttering to themselves. Soon enough the entire hall was completely filled. She saw the unmistakable heads of her brothers, Harry and Hermione. They were all huddled together and Ron had smashed his fists onto the table and looked around at her. She sighed and looked down. She guessed that Percy, Fred, George and Hermione had told Ron and Harry that she had been put in Slytherin. She hoped that Ron wouldn't come over. The last thing she needed was a row with Ron right in front of everyone. She was saved when she heard her mother's voice scream over everything in the howler that had been sent to him. She listened intently for any mention of her, but there was not a word.

A piece of paper was dropped in front of her and she looked at her schedule. Transfiguration was first. Potions was last. Charms, herbology and History was Magic was in between them. She decided that she would spend every second she wasn't in class or at meal times at the library. The less time she had to spend time in the Slytherin common room the better. She doubted that any Slytherin in her year would want to be friends with her. Soon enough when she stepped into the transfiguration room a group started laughing. A boy, who immediately reminded Ginny of Draco Malfoy, stood up and started speaking. "According to my brother," he said giving Ginny an evil look. "The Weasely family have more children than they have money."

The group laughed and Ginny skirted to the last seat in the back. The laughter ceased immediately when Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked from the other students, to Ginny to the other students again. "Welcome," she said. "To Transfiguration. Here you will learn the art of turning one object into another. This is a highly difficult class and must be taken seriously unless you want to find yourself turned into a slug."

The class was silent. Whatever thoughts they had of an easy class was wiped out. McGonagall turned to the chalk board and tapped it twice with her wand. Many notes appeared and there was a mad scramble for parchment, quills and ink. Ginny copied them down in silence and started attempting to turn her toothpick into a needle. By the end of the class she managed to do it. McGonagall passed her a note saying that ordinarily she would have praised her in front of the class but considering her current situation she didn't. Ginny mouthed a thank you and McGonagall gave her a rare smile.

The day seemed to get a little better. The other students in her year were too busy with the notes that Professor Flitwick had given them on levitation. It took the entire class to copy them down. Lunch was uneventful. Ginny was reading a textbook to help her with the essay McGonagall assigned them as she ate alone at the end of the table. After lunch Ginny had Herbology, the first class that didn't provide notes. They were set to work on the Mandrakes that hadn't been re-potted by the second years. Ginny worked alone and successfully re-potted three mandrakes before they were sent to their next class. History of Magic was followed by more notes and many snores of Ginny's fellow classmates.

The last class of the day, potions, took place in the dungeons not too far off from the Slytherin Common Room. Snape told them to prepare a simple sleeping potion on their own on page twenty seven. Ginny read through the ingredients and directions while listening to Snape point out key points of the potion. She proceeded to make the potion slowly and carefully. At the end of the class Snape stopped at her cauldron. He looked down his hooked nose at her potion. "Well done, Weasely," he said clearly so the whole dungeon could hear. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Ginny smiled slightly. She wondered if he only did that to prove that she was worth being in Slytherin. But then again, when had Snape ever praised a Weasely for any reason? She pulled her books back in her bag to avoid the glares of the boy who'd insulted her in Transfiguration. She was the first out of the class when the bell rang. She ate dinner quickly and practically ran up to the library. She was sick of the staring and whispering that was so obviously about her. How Harry did it she didn't know.

In the library Ginny wrote her essay on how it would be easier to transfigure like-objects than objects that have nothing to do with each other. Her examples were that it was much simpler to transfigure a bush into a tree than a boulder into an animal. She had just finished it when there was a loud thump as Ron dropped his books on the table she was at. She didn't look at him. She knew he was angry but she didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. "What are playing at?" he said in a venomous tone. "Why didn't you tell the hat you didn't want to be in Slytherin?"

"Well since you weren't there you didn't see that I didn't have enough time to say anything to it." She said thickly. "McGonagall only let go of it when it sorted me."

"Did you go to Dumbledore?" he snapped.

"Percy did. There's nothing he can do."

Ron stood there, flabbergasted. "My sister in Slytherin. What mum and dad must think..."

"Oh yes," Ginny snapped, tired of everyone talking about her being in Slytherin. "Because they're really going to concentrate on me and ignore you're crashing a flying car into the Whomping Willow. I mean, why wasn't I the one getting the Howler? Why am I being completely ignored? Why aren't I the one being pulled out of school? Trust me, Ron," she stood up and started yelling. "If I had any say in the bit I would have been gone as soon as I was sorted!"

She slammed her books shut and shoved them in her bag with her essay and stormed off.


	2. Year 1:: Chapter 2

Ginny was furious, and crying because of it. She was sick of being the one who didn't belong. And to think she had seven years of this to go through. Day one of thousands. Ginny stormed into the first floor bathrooms and locked herself in a stall. She sat down on the toilet and tried to get a hold of herself. She had to be strong, like the Prefect told her. She had no one to help her in Slytherin. She had to be strong or be torn apart by the Slytherins.

Her heart began to race. Her breathing was laboured and the world began to spin violently. She slumped over her knees sobbing as the panic attack settled its roots in her heart and lungs. "Are you alright?" Someone tapped on the door. She heard Hermione's voice filter through. "Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny unlocked the door with her shaking hands and Hermione opened it. Hermione's face fell even more as she looked upon Ginny's tearstained face. "Come here," Hermione said quietly and held Ginny in a hug.

Ginny bawled. She hated everything to do with her house and yet she was in it. Her brothers her still in shock and could believe it and one of them even thought it was her fault. She didn't want to face Harry now. After months of crushing on him she couldn't face him. She knew he would never like anyone in Slytherin even if she was his best friend's sister. Ginny blubbered all of this to Hermione who soothingly rubbed her back. It wasn't for a whole hour that Ginny finally plied herself off Hermione. "I think I just need to go to bed." She said, sniffling.

The panic attack subsided and Hermione nodded and let her go. Ginny took off in a slow walk back to the Slytherin Common Room. She only entered the dungeon hallway when two pairs of enormous hands dragged her in. She stumbled in, tripped and ended up on the floor. She looked up to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was smirking. "So she survived the first day," he drawled. "The Weasel Queen wasn't killed and, not only that, earned ten points for Slytherin. I'm impressed."

Ginny stood up, trembling. She couldn't find anything to say. She felt like the panic attack was returning. She cleared her throat and swallowed. "Thanks, I guess," she said quietly. "C-can I go now?"

"No, I don't think so," Draco smirked. "We've got a deal to make with you, Weasely."

"I don't think..."

"Listen to us before you go turning us down, Weasely." Draco snapped across her words. "You need a reputation in Slytherin and I'm always looking out for another way to insult your brother. Not only that but while insulting your brother but I'll be insulting Potter at the same time."

"Sorry," Ginny snapped so quietly she doubted they'd heard her. "But Ron is my brother and Harry's my friend." She added even quieter. "And you're just and ass."

Draco laughed sharply. "So you have a bit of a forked tongue, don't you, Weasely? Listen, you and I both know that you're not going to last long in Slytherin if you don't have yourself someone to protect you."

"And you're going to do that?" Ginny snapped. She felt tears returning to her eyes. "You, Draco Malfoy, are going to protect me from the evils of Slytherin? You're as bad as Slytherin himself. If my parents hadn't already planned on killing me they will when they find out I'm spending my time with you. And I honestly can't believe that you'd risk your reputation for me. Once people see you walk around with a Weasely then you'll be marked as a friend of the Weasely's. Unless you're only thinking of some way to use me and I'm not that big of a fool."

"You're a fool not to see my reasons." Draco snapped back. "Six brothers and all of them in Gryffindor and you're put in Slytherin. The Hat did it for a reason and now there's nothing you can do. I've seen the way they're all looking at you and I've heard what they're saying about you. They think you're a disappointment. Your parents sent them a letter telling all your brothers not to talk to about it."

Ginny bit her lip. She knew that believing him would make her a fool. But she couldn't help it. It made sense. Fred and George wouldn't listen to Percy telling them not to talk to her. But they wouldn't dare ignore their mother's orders. Ron however would. He was always the one to conveniently forget what their mother had told him to do. It would also explain why Harry and Hermione wasn't with him when he faced her in the library. They probably told him not to say anything. But he had. And now she was standing in front of Draco Malfoy with him offering to be her friend... Or something.

She shifted uncomfortably. "So what exactly are you saying?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "In the eyes of a Gryffindor it would be joining the dark side. In a Slytherin's view it's considered being popular."

"And what's in it for you? I mean other than bothering my brothers and Harry?"

"There isn't one."

Ginny felt anger rise up in her chest again but she still spoke softly. "So one day when I try to talk to you and you tell me to shove off I shouldn't be surprised?"

"I'll let you know when I no longer have a need for you."

"Thanks but I'd rather not have anything to do with you."

Draco's eyes flashed. He was obviously not used to being defied. After a few moments of glaring at her he shrugged. "Very well, Weasely. Just so you know, the offer will be open. I'll let you know if I decide I no longer want you."

Ginny didn't say anything. She swore silently to herself that she would never go to him. Ever. After a few minutes she followed Draco and his cronies back into the Slytherin Common Room. She edged quietly to her own room and continued on her essay. None of her homework was due for a few weeks but she figured that the more she got done the less stressed she would be. By the time she had finished her Transfiguration essay her roommates had come in and gone to bed. Not feeling tired at all she pulled out the diary she had found while she was in Diagon Alley. It was old, dated fifty years ago and a name was on the inside cover.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

She opened it up to the front page, dipped her quill into the ink bottle and put the quill to the page, writing the date. Then she began to write, venting her anger with the Sorting Hat and her family. She talked about the obvious disappointment her parents must be feeling. She stopped writing to dip her quill back into the ink bottle and saw her words disappear. She stared at the page. She flipped through the other pages but saw no trace of the ink. She went back to the front page and saw her own ink, writing different words.

_Hello, my name is Tom Riddle._

Ginny stared at the words until they disappeared. Then she wrote slowly; My name is Ginny Weasely.

_Hello, Ginny Weasely._

Ginny couldn't help but be amazed. She dipped her quill in the ink bottle again. How are you doing this?

_I am a memory of a student who was at Hogwarts fifty years ago. I wanted to leave a part of myself with the school._

But I didn't find this diary at the school. I got in Diagon Alley in London.

_Interesting... Who is headmaster at Hogwarts now?_

Albus Dumbledore. Was he here in your time?

_Yes. He was my transfiguration teacher though. Professor Armando Dippet was headmaster in my time._

Ginny was impressed. What house were you in?

_Slytherin, _said Tom_. Like you._

I don't want to be in Slytherin. My whole family have been in Gryffindor. I thought I would be too but... now I'm just a disappointment to my family.

_You don't know that. You're at Hogwarts for an education, it doesn't matter what house you're in. And besides, at least you have a family. I was raised in a muggle orphanage. It was Professor Dumbledore who told me I was a wizard._

But there hasn't been one witch or wizard in Slytherin who hasn't gone bad. Are... are you a dark wizard now?

_No... I'm not around anymore. Not really, anyway._

What do you mean?

_I found that being in Slytherin helped me on my way to power. And that power backfired on me. But that happened years ago. Before you were even born. Now all I am is a memory inside this book_.

That's so sad.

_Well... yes... but enough about me. Tell me about you. Who are your brothers? Who is this Harry Potter? And who is Draco Malfoy?_

My mum is a housewife and my dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office at the Ministry. I have six brothers. Bill and Charlie have already left school. Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringotts and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Percy is my oldest brother in school. He's in his sixth year and he's a Prefect. Fred and George are twins in their fourth year. They want to open a joke shop when they're done school. Then there's Ron. He's a good guy but he's a bit of a bugger. He's got a lot to live up to since he's the youngest brother. I'm the only girl other than my mum.

_That's quite a few brothers. What possessed your parents to have that many children?_

Ginny laughed. She'd asked herself that many times. I think they did because they got married during a very dark time. I think they wanted to reproduce as fast as they could in case they died.

_Dark times?_

You're kidding, right? The dark times are when You-Know-Who was in power.

_No, I don't know who._

Lord Voldemort. Ginny's hand trembled as she wrote the name.

_Ah... I've heard the name during my travels but I never knew why people feared him so._

He was the darkest wizard known to man. How could you not know who he is?

Tom didn't answer for a while. Ginny was almost about to start writing again when he answered_. I was in Australia when he was in power. So who's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Tell me about them_.

Harry Potter is Ron's age. He's famous because he survived Who-Know-Who's attack. He survived with nothing but a scar!

_Why do you always say Who-Know-Who? Why not just say his name? Are you really so scared of a name?_

Yes. Everyone is. It's just how it is now.

_I see. So this Harry Potter survived? What curse?_

I think the Avada Kedavra curse. I don't know any other curses that could kill so effectively. And he survived.

_That's impossible. No one can survive the Avada Kedavra curse._

No one knows how he survived either. I don't think even Dumbledore understands how it happened.

_I see. And who is Draco Malfoy._

He's a pompous, rich, no good ass who puts it upon himself to torture my family. His father was a Death-Eater, one of You-Know-Who's supporters. Draco takes after him more than anyone thinks. He's... just so... bloody annoying!

_Sounds like somebody has a crush._

Yes but NOT on Draco Malfoy. My brother's would murder me. I do NOT like Draco Malfoy.

_If not Draco Malfoy then who is it?_

I'm going to bed. I'm tired.

_Very well._

Don't expect me to write again.

_You will. I grow on people_

Ginny closed the book and put in the bedside table. She felt odd. She knew she should probably hand the book into Snape or Dumbledore. It was undoubtedly filled with dark magic. I mean, she thought. How many books do you see carrying around the memories of old students?

She decided she would turn it in the next day after dinner. She rolled over in the blankets and closed her eyes. The last thing she thought of before falling asleep was Tom Riddle and the odd diary.


	3. Year 1:: Chapter 3

The next few days followed like the first. She decided not to take the book to Snape or Dumbledore. Neither did she write in it again. Not that she wasn't tempted. Other than the teasing of the other Slytherin first years, no one ever talked to Ginny. Draco had left her alone since he had Crabbe and Goyle drag her into the room. But he always gave her a smirk when they passed in the hall or if he saw her in the Common Room. She ignored him every time. It was starting to feel like Tom Riddle was the only one who would talk to Ginny. But she stubbornly refused to pull the diary out of her trunk again.

That was until the boy who was like a younger Draco Malfoy took another stab at her. By then it was almost Halloween. They were just heading down to dinner when the boy cornered her. He'd grabbed her bag, torn it part and dumped an ink bottle over everything, before smashing it on the ground. The whole time three of her brothers walked by, not doing anything to stop him. Crying, Ginny shoved everything in the remains of her back and bolted to the Common Room, forgetting about dinner. She ripped out the diary and began to write furiously.

_It seems that Slytherin isn't being as kind to you as it was to me, Tom replied. I could help you if you like._

What do you mean?

_I can help you with your problem. I can make you a better Slytherin. If you like, that is._

Ginny in all her rage thought about it. She could become a better Slytherin and be more welcome within her house. She dipped her quill into her ink bottle and wrote three letters. Yes.

Tom proceeded to tell her that his plan would take place within the following week and to get a good night's sleep. So she spent the rest of the night using magic to clean her books and repair her bag. So she wouldn't have to deal with her roommates she closed the curtains and worked on the rest of her homework quietly. So far she'd been the top of all her classes, which didn't endear her to her classmates. Though only Snape ever praised her all the teachers were obviously impressed. Her depression of being in Slytherin had not affected her marks at all. After finishing her potions assignment she put everything away and went to sleep.

The week seemed to flash by. Before she knew it was Halloween. The boy, she now knew as Remy Johnson, had shouted at her about her blood traitor, money deprived family. She'd run to the second floor bathrooms to cry, ignoring the out of order sign. She suddenly felt like there was something she had to do. She pulled out the diary she had begun to carry around at her and opened it to the front page. Two words greeted her.

_It's time._

Everything went black.

She didn't know how much time had passed. The next thing she knew she was in the Great Hall in her usual spot alone. She was in the middle of eating the feast. She realised that Alex Johnson was yelling insults at her but she ignored him. What had happened? She continued to eat, not feeling nearly as hungry as she did before she blacked out. She sat quietly through the rest of dinner and didn't touch any dessert. She was worried about the It's Time in the diary. Before she knew it the feast was over and she was following the rest of Slytherins back to the Dormitory. She didn't notice she was right beside Draco until he flew out an arm to stop her from going any further. She looked up and saw a horrifying sight. Hanging from a torch bracket was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Above it there were scarlet words shimmering in torchlight.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

Ginny began to tremble. "Enemies of the heir, beware!" Draco said beside her. "You'll be next mudbloods."

It was then Ginny saw Harry, Ron and Hermione were all standing across Mrs. Norris. Ginny felt suddenly alone. She took a miniature step closer to Draco, not knowing what else to do. Draco looked down at her and took her hand reassuringly. He held it even as they were sent back to their Common Rooms. "Is your offer still there?" she asked quietly. "I'm willing to take it now."

Draco squeezed her hand and smiled. She felt a bit better now. Once they were in the Common Room again everyone was talking. Draco and Ginny sat on a couch across the fire and Crabbe and Goyle in chairs beside them. Ginny felt nervous and jumpy around them but had to ask the question burning in her throat. "What did it mean," she asked quietly. "Enemies of the heir."

"Probably the Heir of Slytherin." Draco drawled. "My father said that fifty years ago something in the castle called the Chamber of Secrets was opened by the heir of Slytherin and attacked a load of Mudbloods. He said that they were caught and chucked out. I wonder who it was."

Ginny shrugged and pulled out her half-finished Charms essay and began to work on it. Draco himself pulled out his homework while Crabbe and Goyle watched stupidly. That night was the first night that anyone had treated Ginny with respect. Remy Johnson had come over with his usual group and had started to torment her when Draco had given him such a dirty look that he seemed to be at a loss for words. He left them and Ginny felt no guilt in thanking him. She felt like things were about to get better. After her homework she'd begun to relax. She sat listening to Draco talk with Crabbe and Goyle while writing in Tom Riddle's diary. She explained what had happened and that she had accepted Draco's deal. Tom seemed happy and more open with her. He told her about his life at the muggle orphanage and even what his life was like at Hogwarts. He was much more pleasant with her when she went to bed and, much to her surprise, Draco had wished her a good night as well.

During the next week Ginny hung around Draco and his cronies. They were nice to her, especially Draco. Ginny wrote less and less in Tom Riddle's diary as she got happier and happier. She had noticed the angry looks she was getting from Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Especially when she didn't say anything when Draco started insulting their families. She was beginning to see the truth in his words. Her family was poor. Her parents did have too many children. Her brothers were pathetic, Harry was an attention seeking prat and Hermione was a nosy know-it-all. She didn't agree with the term mudblood and told Draco so but never argued with his tactics. Just like he never argued with her whenever she came crying because of Remy Johnson. Though she was now hanging around Draco it never stopped Johnson from making fun of her family and her lack of money. Draco was the only one she could go to other than Riddle's diary.

On the seventh of November Ginny walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Crabbe and Goyle. They had also grown to like her and become something like body guards. If Johnson or any of his gang came near her they would crack their knuckles menacingly. To a first year it was enough. Ginny only hoped that by their older years they would learn a bit more magic. By their third year they were going to have to do more than crack their knuckles and growl to keep her safe.

The three of them found seats in one of the highest seats to watch the game. She saw Draco walk onto the field with the others, all with their Nimbus 2001's. Ginny didn't like Draco buying his way on the team but she'd seen him fly. He wasn't bad. She felt a hard jab in the back of her head. She looked around wildly. It was Johnson. Crabbe looked around and growled at him but Johnson laughed. "You think you're so special, having Malfoy's cronies protect you," he snarled. "But you're nothing but a coward. And so is your boyfriend."

"I admit I'm pathetic," Ginny said, turning back around. "And Draco's not my boyfriend. He's a boy who's a friend, but not my boyfriend. The truly pathetic one is the one that thinks that."

If he replied Ginny didn't hear it. The players were off, the Slytherin team nothing but flashes of green and silver. The Gryffindor had a lot of trouble keeping up. Despite their brooms, Ginny doubted that the Slytherins would win. Draco may have the better broom but Harry was by far a better seeker. And, soon enough, Harry had caught the snitch with a broken arm and the rouge bludger flying madly after him. Fred and George suddenly grabbed the bludger to get it away from Harry. The bludger dragged them off their brooms and they went thumping to the ground. Johnson laughed. "That's some company you've got, Weasely. Your brother's can't even hold onto their brooms and you're boyfriend can't see a snitch flying right beside him."

"I'd like to see you stay on a broom while restraining a rouge bludger." She retorted calmly and stood up with Crabbe and Goyle. "As for the snitch it supposed to be difficult to catch. Seekers aren't supposed to be able to catch it quickly. That's the whole point of the game. Harry's the youngest seeker in a century as well. Even with the new brooms the Slytherins didn't really have much of a chance."

Johnson had nothing to reply with. Ginny, Crabbe and Goyle made their way down to meet Draco. He wasn't happy. He spat disgustedly as he watched Lockhart look at Harry's broken arm and pull out his wand. "I hope he screws up and takes his whole arm off." He muttered darkly.

Ginny smiled. "Oh come on," she said. "You wouldn't be saying that if it were you."

"What's your point?" he snapped. "Potter thinks he's so special because he's the youngest seeker in a century. He's not even that good!"

"You'll win sometime," Ginny chuckled.

Draco glared at her but soon it melted until he too was smiling. "Why can't I stay mad at you, Weasely?" he said, more to himself than anyone else. "I don't understand it."

Ginny just smirked and they headed off so Draco could change. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Ron. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly but Ginny shook her head. "Go," she said. "I'll catch up."

Draco seemed hesitant but in the end finally left. Ginny turned to her brother. It was the first time she was talking to him since that time in the library. "What is it, Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Alright," he snapped. "I'm willing to forgive you for being in Slytherin, but you've got to stop hanging around Malfoy!"

Ginny stared at him. "Excuse me?" she snapped back. "Forgive me for being in Slytherin? You're talking about it if I had a choice in the matter! I didn't! If I had a choice now I wouldn't be in Slytherin!"

"But you do have the choice to choose who you hang around. And Malfoy is a bad decision!"

"Well, if I thought I could rely on my brothers I would! But Draco's the only one who seems willing to stand up for me against the other Slytherins. And when I'm around him the others don't even bother me. And you, Fred, George and Percy only look at me with disappointment in your eyes! Even before I starting hanging out with Draco!"

"If you wanted to talk to any of us you could have asked." Ron was sounding offended now.

"No, I couldn't." She felt tears begin to pour down her face again. "How do you expect me to come to a Gryffindor about being in Slytherin? I can't go to a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw about being in Slytherin. I can't even talk to a Slytherin about being in Slytherin. There's no one I can talk to about this. All I can do is deal. And it's hard enough without you blaming me for it."

She turned to walk away but Ron grabbed her arm. "Where are you going? I'm not done."

She ripped herself out of her grip and walked away without an answer. She knew he would go see Harry in the Hospital Wing rather than chase after her and preach about her decisions in friends. Sure enough after she caught up with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle outside the Slytherin dressing rooms they saw Harry being rushed into the school, his arm being held limply at his side. It looked like he no longer had any bones left. Ginny looked at him. "You got your wish," she said. "Looks like Lockhart messed up."

Draco laughed and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. Ginny, still in a bad mood, followed the three of them to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny didn't eat much and neither did Draco. He was angry that he had lost his first Quidditch match as a Seeker. Across them Crabbe and Goyle shoved food down their throats. Ginny edged closer. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I mean, not about the match but..."

Draco looked at her. "I'm just sick of Potter." He growled. "That's all I ever hear about now. Potter this and Potter that and Potter's so special. I'm the only one who sees him for who he really is. An attention seeking prat!"

Suddenly Draco looked away from her to glare at Colin Creevey who was prancing around the Gryffindor table chattering as fast as he could and taking pictures. "Stupid little mudblood," he snapped. "I swear, if the Chamber really has been opened again I hope he's next."


	4. Year 1 :: Chapter 4

For the rest of the day Ginny worked in the library on her homework while Draco twirled his wand in his hand in a bad mood. He didn't talk during dinner and went straight to bed. Ginny had nothing left to do except to write in Riddle's diary.

_It's been a while, Ginny_. Tom wrote when she opened the diary.

I've been busy.

_How are things?_

Ginny launched into describing the quidditch game, Draco's anger that he'd lost and how Harry lost all the bones in his arm. She told Tom about Ron and Colin and everything that happened between the last time she wrote and now. Tom was a good listener. He offered advice and praise for Ginny standing up to Ron. She talked to him until midnight when she suddenly felt exhausted. She put the book on her bedside table and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning she woke up more tired than when she fell asleep. She went into the Great Hall to find out that Colin Creevey had been attacked, petrified, like Mrs. Norris. Ginny was shocked. Draco was pleased. He spent what time he wasn't doing his homework talking about it. Ginny had caught a slight tint of fear in his voice. It seemed that he was actually frightened of the Chamber of Secrets. But there was nothing for him worry about. He was a pure blood, coming from one of the longest wizarding families in the world. It was the same with Ginny and her brothers. None of them had anything to worry about. Ginny had finished her homework and sat listening to Draco talk in the Slytherin Common Room. She overlooked his essays for grammar and spelling. She learned a great deal from them. She couldn't wait until she was in her older years and learn more.

The two of them left Crabbe and Goyle for them to do whatever homework they hadn't done and when for a walk along the lake. They talked about classes and the following years. They passed Fred and George teasing the giant squid. They saw her a little while after they passed. They ran up took her by both arms and dragged her away from Draco, telling him that they'd return her in a few minutes. They escorted her a little ways away. Ginny expected them to be like Ron and yell at her. But they didn't. They turned to her and spoke in unison. "We told Ron not to say anything,"

"We told him not to say anything about being in Slytherin," Fred glowered.

"Or about being friends with Draco Malfoy," George continued.

Ginny looked between them. "Did mum..."

"No," they said. "For all we know they don't know."

"I bet Dumbledore sent them an owl." She sighed. "It's not something you hide from a family of Gryffindors."

"If they have then they haven't said anything about it." Fred said. "But they haven't said anything to us. Or Percy apparently. It's Ron who's being a gitt."

"If he talks to you about being in Slytherin or hangin' around Draco let us know and we'll give him a talking to he'll never forget."

Ginny smiled at her twin brothers and gave them a quick hug before running off back to Draco who asked what they wanted. She told him and he smiled. It was the first time she'd seen him smile when she mentioned her family. "You're lucky," he said quietly. "You have a family that loves you for who you are. My dad only likes me because I'm the only one who can stop the Black family from taking over the fortune if he dies."

"Who are the Black family?"

"My mum's side of the family. Dad calls them a family of plunderers and thieves and murderers."

"I'm sure your dad must love you for other reasons." Ginny reassured.

Draco snorted. "If you only knew my family. If I could I would introduce you to them but I'm sure dad would kill you. And then come after me."

Ginny looked up at him. What did that mean? Did he mean that he wanted to continue being friends with her and not just be using her to annoy her brothers? But then again, the only brother that seemed bothered was Ron. Suddenly Ginny stopped. Draco looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My parents haven't sent me an owl." She said quietly. "Why haven't they said anything? And not just to me, but also to my brothers. They haven't even sent them an owl telling them not to tease me."

"So?"

"Your dad would send a howler if you ended up in Hufflepuff. My parents would send a howler if I ended up in Slytherin. I'm in Slytherin and they haven't said anything." She started walking back up to the castle in a fast pace.

Draco jogged to catch up. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to send them a letter and find out what they think."

Draco stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean," he shifted uncomfortably. Do you really want to know what they think?"

"No," Ginny snapped. "But I'm sick of being babied because of this." She continued up to the owlry. "It's not my fault and I'm sick of it!"

_**Dear mum and dad,**_

_** I'm sure that you've probably heard, if not from Professor Dumbledore then probably from Percy, Fred, George, or Ron, but I am in Slytherin. I don't know why or how but it's really not my fault. I sent you this owl because I'm tired of waiting for the howler to come to me at breakfast. Anyway, other than being sorted into Slytherin everything's has been ok. I am getting tired of Ron yelling at me so if you could please tell him to stop.**_

_** Ginny**_

Ginny attached the letter to a barn owl and threw him out the window. She was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. The bad mood followed for over a month since her parents hadn't answered. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. She had no desire to stay with the people who refused to answer her letter. But finally, on the night of the Duelling Club, the barn owl returned, landing in Crabbe's dinner. Finally! Ginny thought and ripped the letter off.

_**Ginny,**_

_** Your mother doesn't want me to tell you this but I must. Dumbledore has indeed told us that you are in Slytherin. I am not disappointed but I am not sure about your mother. Personally, I believe it is that you want to be different from your brothers and the Hat sensed that. But for whatever reason you are in Slytherin, always remember that you are at Hogwarts for an education. Hogwarts is the best magic school in Europe. If we thought you could get a better education at Beauxbatons Academy we would have sent you there. Trust Professor Dumbledore and if you want to talk to someone about it go to him.**_

_** With Love,**_

_** Your Father**_

_**Ps. Ron's told us you're making company with the son of Luscious Malfoy. Though I disagree with your decision if he makes you feel safe in Slytherin that's all I can ask for. And as for Ron we told him to get his nose out of your business.**_

Ginny sighed and put the letter down. Whatever she expected it wasn't that. "Find out what you wanted?" Draco asked. He had been watching her read.

She shook her head. "Dad says I was put into Slytherin because I wanted to be different from my brothers. It makes sense but..."

"Why Slytherin," Goyle grunted. "If you wanted to be different why not go in Ravenclaw?"

"If I knew that I would be in Ravenclaw, now wouldn't I?"

Draco looked at his watch. "It's seven thirty," he said. "Let's head over to the Duelling Club."

Ginny followed them and watched in the back. She wasn't in the mood to duel. She glowered at everyone who looked at her and only paid attention when there was a sudden hissing and spitting. She looked up and saw that Harry was the one hissing. The entire hall was silent. Snape waved his wand silently and the snake that had appeared there. Ginny stood up and out of the way as Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed out of the hall. After a few moments Draco grabbed her arm and they proceeded to the classroom where Draco offered Ginny his friendship. Ginny was shaking all over as she sat down at a desk. "He's a parstelmouth!" Draco swore loudly.

"I never knew," Ginny gasped.

"Yeah, well, it's not something you make public!" Draco growled, pacing back and forth. "But Weasely and Granger didn't even know. Or at least that's what it looks like. I wonder what Dumbledore will do."

"He has to address it," Ginny said softly. "It's not something to let go. I mean, the Chamber of Secrets is open, the Heir of Slytherin as they say, is at Hogwarts. Everyone's going to think it's him now."

Draco didn't reply but kept pacing. He looked like he was thinking hard. After a few minutes he sighed. "We should just go to bed. There's no use worrying about this tonight."

Ginny obliged. In her room she shivered under the covers. It was getting cold and the dungeons were often freezing. Underneath her pillow the diary felt warm. She pulled it out and looked at the words that had appeared the front page. _Is something troubling you, Ginny?_ Tom asked.

Ginny carefully opened a bottle of ink and dipped her quill in it. Harry is a parstelmouth. She wrote. He was talking to a snake today in front of everyone at the duelling club. I think he's the heir of Slytherin.

_I beg your pardon_.

Right, I haven't told you. On Halloween something strange happened. The caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was petrified and a message was left on the wall written in blood.

_What was the message?_

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"MS WEASELY!"

Ginny jumped and looked around. She was looking into the impatient eyes of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Would you please stop your silly daydreams and pay attention?"

"Sorry professor," she blushed as the class laughed cruelly.

She looked down at Gadding with Ghouls and began to shiver violently. What on earth had happened? How did she get there? The last thing she remembered was writing to Tom in her bed. She had just told him what was written on the wall and then she was being snapped at by Lockhart. How could she space out in all that time? Where had she gone? What did she do? What did she say? Suddenly there was a huge commotion outside the hall. "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTACK!"

Led by Lockhart the whole class darted out to the hall. Ginny skidded to a halt staring at the floor. The boy Harry had spoken in parstletongue in front of was lying, unmistakeably petrified, on the floor. Above him was Nearly Headless Nick, black as ash. Her back hit the wall and she slid down slowly, shivering even more than before. Another attack. Peeves floated above her smirking as McGonagall came running towards them all. She told everyone to get back to their classes immediately. Ginny couldn't move. She watched everyone pile back into their classes. Lockhart tapped her shoulder. "Come, Ms. Weasely, back to class, now."

Ginny refused to move. Lockhart looked from her to Professor McGonagall. She grabbed a sixth year student on his way back to his class. "Please escort Ms. Weasely to the hospital wing." She said.

The sixth year took her upper arm and lifted her up, gently but forcefully. Ginny stared widely ahead, none blinking. Why had they not heard anything? Surely an attack would have been heard outside the classrooms. She was in shock and she knew it. She knew she'd be asked to stay in the hospital wing for a night and given a sleeping draft. The sixth year left her in the hospital wing telling Madam Pomfrey that McGonagall wanted her to be checked out before rushing back to his class. Ginny was seated on a bed and left alone so Madam Pomfrey could fix the boy in a bed and stare at Nick dumbfounded before forgetting him and coming back to Ginny. She took Ginny's temperature, checked her vitals and her height and weight. She determined that Ginny was indeed suffering from shock. Madam Pomfrey disappeared and bustled back with a large amount of Honeydukes chocolate, a potion and a pair of pyjamas. "You'll stay here for the night. By the look of your eyes I can tell you're not sleeping well. Get changed, eat the chocolate, drink the potion, and sleep. You'll be feeling better than you have in months by tomorrow."

Ginny was changed and had eaten the chocolate when Draco showed up. "Goyle said you were here. I was scared for a sec that you were attacked too. Everyone knows about that Hufflepuff and the ghost."

Ginny's stomach did a back flip. He was worried? She smiled. "I'm pure blood, remember? There would be no point in attacking me if the Heir of Slytherin was trying to get rid of all the muggle borns."

Draco sighed with relief and sat down at the end of her bed. Ginny thought for a second about losing her sense of time. "I think we've passed the point off just friends to annoy your brothers, Ginny," he said and the thought was immediately wiped clean from her mind. She stared at him and waited for him to continue.

He never got the chance. Madam Pomfrey came storming out of her office screaming, "This girl needs rest! Get out! OUT!"

Draco darted out of the Hospital Wing to avoid Madam Pomfrey's wand. Before disappearing he'd turned and winked at Ginny. Madam Pomfrey turned on Ginny. "Drink that potion now and get some sleep! NOW!"

The nurse didn't leave until Ginny had drunk the potion and crawled under the covers. She was out like a light in seconds.


	5. Year 1 :: Chapter 5

Ginny returned to classes for the last Friday before the holidays. She didn't get a chance to see Draco before lunch and, though she desperately wanted to talk to him, didn't get the chance without Crabbe or Goyle listening in. She wanted to talk to him alone to confirm what he'd said the previous night. But things seemed different. He was more open wither her. Including her more in his conversations. He even walked her down to the Potions classroom before going to his own class. This got her jealous stares from the girls and catcalls from the boys. She didn't have to endure much, since Snape had opened the door and watched them all pile in. He stopped Ginny. "Where were you yesterday, Ms. Weasely?" he asked coolly.

"I was in the Hospital Wing, Professor," she answered, ignoring the stares of her fellow classmates.

Snape didn't reply. He returned to the front of the class to teach the day's lesson. Remy Johnson looked disappointed that she hadn't been told off. She ignored him and began to make her dreamless sleeping draft, one much simpler than the one that Madam Pomfrey had given Ginny the previous night.

Ginny had a small chance to talk to Draco alone before dinner but was interrupted by, not just Ron, but by all her brothers. All of them must have been told by McGonagall that she had spent the night in the Hospital Wing. She explained about seeing the boy's body and the sudden cold feeling that had come over her and the rigidness that she couldn't get rid of. They left her with a hug from all of them and not a word about Draco. She went to dinner, unhappy about not being able to talk to Draco alone. She finally managed it back in the common room. Most of the students were packing to go back home. Crabbe and Goyle were still in the Great Hall stuffing their faces. Ginny sat on the arm of the couch where Draco was working on an essay for his own potions class. "Umm, Draco," she asked softly.

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"What were you saying yesterday, up in the Hospital Wing?"

"What about it?"

"Does it mean that I don't have to worry about being alone again one day?"

"That's right," Draco went back to his essay. "I can't have an intelligent conversation with Crabbe or Goyle and they seem to like you. They at least feel protective over you which is a good sign. Last time I checked that brat Johnson still bothered you during classes so you still need someone to back you up. So figure we can be real friends now."

A smile broke over Ginny's face. She could see a smile on his face too. She grabbed her own bag and sat beside him, pulling out her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. She no longer felt awkward sitting close to him. She no longer cared what he thought of her. She was truly happy sitting next to him.

Christmas came in a sudden drop of temperature. Ginny woke up shivering even under all her blankets and extra clothes. She shivered under her blankets before climbing out of bed, grabbing a large thick sweater from her trunk, and ripped open the gift from her parents. Inside was the usual sweater, this year being emerald green for Slytherin. Ginny ignored the others and darted to the showers. Even after standing under the hot water for over an hour and dressing immediately after in all her clothes she began shivering again as soon as she left the bathroom.

She returned to her presents and opened the rest of them. Along with the sweater her parents sent her homemade cakes. Fred and George sent her Hogsmeade merchandise, and Percy sent her a book on OWLs. She tossed that one aside. She wouldn't need that until her fifth year. Bill also sent her a book but this one was about Egyptian ruins. That was something she was much more likely to read. The last present was from Charlie. He'd sent it in, not a wooden box like the others, but in a box made of metal. She opened it carefully and saw a tiny dragon inside. She closed it and looked at the letter.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_** I heard about you getting into Slytherin and I'm hoping this will cheer you up. It's not real, don't worry, but it will still bite you or blast fire at you. But as long as no one opens it before you see it then it should all work out. This tiny dragon will imprint on you so it won't attack you. Don't let anyone else touch it or else we'll both get in serious trouble. These things aren't supposed to be given out freely. Give it some time to get use to you before you introduce it to anyone else. At night and during classes keep it in the box. It should feel right at home in there. It doesn't need to eat but slipping it some bacon every now and then would be nice. I'm sure you remember what kind of Dragon it is but just in case, look on the back of this letter and it'll tell you.**_

_** With love**_

_** Charlie.**_

Ginny opened the lid again, but this time all the way. It was a miniscule Hungarian Horntail. It looked up at her and what looked like a tiny flame rippled over its scales. It jumped into Ginny's hand and let out a tiny roar. Charlie was right, the dragon did make her feel better. She sat there watching it snap at a fly. Ginny was thankful that her roommates had gone for the holidays. After not catching the fly by snapping at it the dragon flew a puff of fire at it, roasted it and crunched it in its jaws. Ginny chuckled and put it back in the box. After she headed down to the common room, still shivering. Draco was dressed in his robes and laughed when he saw how many layers she was wearing. "Cold?" he asked.

"Don't see how you aren't." She shivered and curled up on the couch closest to the fire. "What you get?"

"Quidditch models and things. Dad wants me to play for England when I'm done with school."

Ginny snorted. "You're only in your second year! He's already forcing jobs on you?"

"My dad had the chance to play for Ireland but my grandfather wanted him to take over the family business. Now he wants me to take over his unrealized dream. I don't mind really. I'd love to play for England. Anyway, what did you get?"

"Chocolate, books and a dragon."

"I beg your pardon!" he snapped and sat down beside her.

She chuckled. "My brother works with dragons. He sent me what's called a Dragon Puppet. They're models of real dragons but not as big or fierce. They imprint on one person and are dedicated to that one person. They can be nice to others but not for a while."

"That's got to be illegal." Draco hissed.

"No, but you're supposed to have a license. It'll be Charlie who gets in trouble if I'm caught since he's the one who sent it to me."

Draco nodded and looked around for Crabbe and Goyle but they were nowhere to be seen. Ginny assumed they were already in the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco must have assumed that too because a while later they walked down together. Ginny didn't eat much. She felt sick enough as it was. After breakfast she went back to her dorm and went back to bed. She slept all day.

She woke up the next morning feeling much better. For the rest of the holidays she spent her time finishing her homework and playing with her dragon puppet and hanging out with Draco. She wrote to Riddle a few times but never took any interest. She only did it to pass the time. It was at least once a week though. Around February something strange happened. She was writing in the second floor bathroom because she didn't want to face Remy Johnson. She's just snapped back at him for making fun of her family and she wasn't ready to face the consequences.

_Why are you so scared of him_? Tom asked. _You're a stronger witch than him. Curse him. Or transfigure him into a cockroach._

Not allowed. I'll get expelled.

_Not if you don't get caught. I can help you with that._

You're a memory, nothing more. You can't help me with this.

_I have before. I made you a better Slytherin_.

No you haven't. I decided to make friends with Draco. You didn't do that. I did.

_I'm not talking about that, you silly girl. I'm talking about those who are in the hospital wing petrified_.

A cold dread filled Ginny's chest. What do you mean?

_I am the Heir of Slytherin. I have been using you to finish what I started fifty years ago_.

Ginny jumped up from the floor and pulled open the first stall and shoved the book in the toilet and flushed it. From there she ran out of the bathrooms and did not stop until she was back in her dorm, breathing hard. She opened the metal box and took out the dragon. It sensed she was upset and climbed up her shoulder. She stoked it gently and her trembling began to cease. She was responsible for the attacks. It was her. That's what Riddle meant by better Slytherin.

Ginny felt freer the morning after flushing the diary down the toilette. Not only that that but the rest of the Slytherins begun to accept her as one of them. All except Johnson who still teased her. But now it wasn't just Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco who told him to shove off. Now the entire house was standing up for her and keeping Johnson from making her life too horrible. All seemed well until Valentine's Day. She walking to transfiguration when one of Lockhart's dwarf's ran up to Harry, tackled him and sang him his musical valentine. She was laughing with Draco when he suddenly picked up a small black book. Ginny choked. It was the diary. It seemed to be pulsing towards her. She began to tremble as she watched Harry disarm the diary from Draco and Ron catch it in midair. She had to get it back. Everyone already thought it was Harry, if Riddle possessed him it would be all over.

All through transfiguration Ginny could only think about how to get the diary back from Harry. She couldn't think of anything. She wasn't a Gryffindor so she had no access to the common room. But she still had a few Gryffindor friends. But how could she get them to get the diary back without them asking Harry about it. She groaned silently as she realized that the school's practically doomed unless she got the diary back. Suddenly she had an idea. She knew that Dean Thomas had a grudge against Ron and Harry for something they did in their last charms class. She didn't know what, but it was the only thing she could use to get the diary back. And so, immediately before dinner she darted through the halls until she found Dean. He was alone. "Hey, Dean," she said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you remember earlier when Dr... Malfoy was making fun of Harry having a diary? It's actually mine, you see and I was wondering if you could get it for me."

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"He doesn't know it's mine and I'd rather it stay that way."

"And you need me to get it for you because you can't get into the common room." Dean said resolutely.

"If you don't mind."

Dean smirked. "No problem, Ginny. I'll get it for you within the week."

"Thanks Dean,"

With that she ran off to join Draco at the Slytherin table for dinner. And a few days later, just like Dean promised, Ginny had the Diary back. She was more careful with it this time. She was scared of it and didn't want it to take over. So to keep it safe and away from her she locked it in her trunk after telling Riddle inside it that she had possession again and he wasn't going to be possessing anyone ever again. Even still, when she opened the trunk to get her clothes or a text book she could feel Riddle's anger and impatience. She knew she should hand the book in, but she was scared of being expelled so she kept it locked in her trunk.


End file.
